


Undivided

by lilacsigil



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie lied to make everything go back to normal. She's sure that Jenny will be home soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undivided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



When Mrs Wilson was allowed into the interview room, Abbie cried with relief. They'd dragged Jenny away nearly an hour ago, and all she'd had for company since was a ticking clock, her growling stomach and a cop who wouldn't talk to her. She wished Jenny hadn't told the cops what they'd seen, and maybe they wouldn't have been separated. Every minute that ticked past, Abbie expected Jenny back, but maybe she hadn't finished arguing yet. She had looked pretty mad when Abbie tried to cover for them, and when Jenny got mad she stayed mad for a good long time. 

"You have no right to interview the girls without an adult present," Mrs Wilson snapped, her strong arm protectively around Abbie, but the cops made some excuse about them not being charged with a crime. Abbie didn't care. Her foster mom would take them home now and everything would be okay. As they left the police station, she spotted Mr Wilson talking to a police sergeant and waved, though he was so intent on his conversation that he didn't see her.

In the car, Abbie was allowed to sit in the front seat for once, since Mr Wilson was still at the station. Mrs Wilson was tight-lipped and looked angry but her hug for Abbie had been warm and genuine, and she stopped at McDonalds to buy Abbie a thickshake and fries, her favourite. They stopped by the park to eat them. 

"Abbie, I'm so glad you're all right." 

"I'm so hungry! They said it had been four days? Is that true?" Abbie took a giant slurp of her drink. 

"Yes, it is. The police said you didn't have any memories of what happened, but don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong and you don't have to talk to them anymore unless you want to."

"Okay." Abbie wasn't all that good at lying, so that was a big relief. Jenny was better at deception, usually, but sometimes she got so mad that she'd spit out the truth no matter who it hurt. Mostly herself. But she'd calm down soon, Abbie was sure of it.

Mrs Wilson had a dubious frown, the same one she wore when Jenny tried to insist she hadn't slipped some of her food to the dog. "The only thing is, they've taken Jenny to hospital to make sure she's all right. They said she was very upset." 

"Yeah, she was. But they can just give her a shot for that, right?" Abbie vividly remembered her mother's trips to ER and psych holds. The latest one had landed them with the Wilsons, and for once it was working out. 

"We'll see. Mr Wilson is talking to them now."

Abbie devoured the rest of her meal – sharing a few fries with Mrs Wilson who always claimed to be on a diet and couldn't possibly buy any for herself – and they drove home. It was a surprise to realise that she thought of the big wooden house as "home" but as the word settled into her mind, she was glad that she'd lied to the police. She was safe, here, protected, and there was no way she was going to bring trouble home.

After a shower and another meal, this time along with the other two foster kids, Abbie was sent to bed early. She tried to protest that she wasn't tired, but as soon as Mrs Wilson said "bed", she'd yawned hugely and given herself away. 

Her room was shared with Jenny, of course, one bed pressed up against each wall with a masking tape line dividing the room exactly in half. Abbie clambered into her PJs and curled up in her bed, falling asleep in moments. 

Moonlight flooded the room, and Abbie awoke in a daze, not knowing where she was. The four legs of a white wooden chair struck terror into her heart, tears seeping from her wide-open eyes for no reason that she could consciously recall. The bookcase loomed over her and the light fitting swung ominously above.

"Jenny!" she whispered. Then louder, "Jenny!" 

Abbie forced herself to look past the chair, across to Jenny's bed. It was empty, and Abbie shrieked. "Jenny! Jenny!" 

Mrs Wilson ran in and turned on the light. It was still swinging slightly but Abbie only had eyes for the empty bed. 

"Jenny's at the hospital, sweetie. Remember?" She put Abbie's glass of water in her hands and waited while she drank a few sips. 

Abbie pulled herself together. "I remember. Yeah. At the hospital. I'm okay, Mrs Wilson."

"You want me to sit with you until you go back to sleep?"

Abbie didn't want to be trouble, but Mrs Wilson's presence was blocking her line of sight to the empty half of the room, and those four straight white columns of the chair legs. "Please? Could you?"

She thought she would never sleep, but a moment later Abbie woke to bright sunlight and the sounds of Saturday morning cartoons floating up the stairs. She took a deep breath, and, before she went to join the rest of the family, she looked at the masking tape that split the room and carefully pulled it up. When Jenny came home, Abbie wasn't going to fight with her anymore. They would be a team again, undivided. She was ready.


End file.
